


Flowers for Memory

by Lazchan



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an old, old fic- but I thought I'd put some of my older fics on Ao3. The ones I think are halfway decent, at least. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers for Memory

"You know, Phones—it's creepy and all, 'cause like—I was in the Underpass the other day and you know—those flowers are still there," he shuddered. "Like me and Rhyme are still dead and all." He rubbed the back of his head. "Makes me want to get rid of 'em, but like…that'd be disperect… disrepect….you know what I mean. It jus' wouldn't be nice." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "What 'bout you, Phones?" he asked. "You still got flowers and stuff?"

Neku stared at him for a moment and then shook his head quickly. "Never had them," he said quietly, staring up at the sky for a moment, thinking on that time he had been 'dead'. 

Beat gaped, eyes going wide in shock. "Never?" he demanded. "What kinda punk-ass parents did you have, Phones? Or friends to not like… even give you anything there?" he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'da let them know…."

"My mom left awhile ago and my dad…. He was busy," Neku shrugged, hunching down slightly. "I don't even think he knew what happened to me." He shrugged. "And now that we're alive again, it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Phones… that’s harsh, yo," Beat murmured. He seemed to be thinking about several things for a moment, before jumping to his feet and dragging Neku with him. "Come wit' me—I'm gonna get you some flowers."

"Beat… what… don't be stupid!" Neku protested, pushing him away and scowling. 

"Well, you gotta have something, Phones. That's just cheap that you didn't get anything." 

"Well, it's not like it matters now," Neku snapped. "I was dead, now I'm not and the fact that there were no flowers left for me by the place I was murdered means nothing." He rubbed his head and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, Beat—" he muttered. "It's just…"

"Yeah, I hear ya, Phones," Beat slung an arm around his shoulder. "Jus' letting you know if somethin' like that ever happened again, you'd have a bunch of them this time."

Neku wanted to protest that he didn't want it to happen again, but he knew what Beat meant and smiled. "Thanks."


End file.
